The present invention relates to a knitted fabric joining method for forming machi (godets) at joints of tubular fabrics and to a joined knitted fabric.
Knit goods have parts, called machi (godets), formed at joints thereof. The machi are formed at underarms and crotches of the knit goods, to add more profound or depth to knit goods of a two-dimensional knitted fabric and produce the knit good suitable to one""s figure and comfortable to wear.
In the following, a known method for forming machi 103a, 103b in a sweater 101 in knitting on a knitting machine will be described with reference to FIG. 15. The sweater 101 comprises right and left sleeves 104, 105 comprising front sleeves 104a, 105a and back sleeves 104b, 105b and a body 106 comprising a front body 106a and a back body 106b. In the step A, the body 106 is knitted from a rib 109, and the sleeves 104, 105 are knitted from cuffs 111, 113 in the direction indicated by an arrow Q. In the step B, the right and left sleeves 104, 105 and the body 106 are each independently knitted in a tubular form until the sleeves 104, 105 and the body 106 are joined together at the underarms of the sweater 101. The right and left sleeves 104, 105 and the body 106 are knitted up to the underarms at which they are abutted with each other, while their knitting widths are gradually increased. In the step C of the joining process for forming the machi (godets) 103a, 103b, the yarn is fed shuttlewise to the sleeves 104, 105, and whenever an appropriate number of courses are knitted in the sleeve 104, 105, each of the sleeves 104, 105 is shifted toward the body. Then, loops of the sleeves 104, 105 at their side ends on the body side are laid over loops of the body 106, and then loops of the next course are formed at those double loops. Then, the newly formed loops are further laid over the loops at the interior side thereof and the next loops at the side ends of the sleeves 104, 105. This knitting is repeated to form the machi 103a, 103b and the line ZY of the sleeve 104 and the line z-y of the body 106 are joined together. In the step D, after the completion of forming the machi 103a, 103b, the yarn is fed circularly to the right and left sleeves 104, 105 and the body 106, and whenever an appropriate number of courses are knitted in the sleeve 104, 105, each of the sleeves 104, 105 is shifted toward the body to join together the line Y-X of the sleeve and the line y-x of the body 106. In the next step E, the yarn feed to the sleeves 104, 105 is stopped at the joints at which the upper end line X-W of the sleeves 104, 105 and the line x-w of the body are joined together, and whenever an appropriate number of courses are knitted in the body 106, each of the sleeves 104, 105 is shifted toward the body to join together the sleeves 104, 105 and the body 106. In the sweater 101 knitted in this manner, the sleeves 104, 105 are joined to the body 106 in the step C, while the loops in the next course are formed in the sleeves 104, 105. Thus, regions R are formed in the sleeves 104, 105, and the lines Z-Y of the sleeves 104, 105, and the lines z-y of the body are joined together. As a result of the sleeves and the body being joined together in this manner, when the sleeves 104, 105 are rotated from the body 106 centered on the machi 103a, 103b and spread out therefrom, the sleeves 104, 105 cannot rotate further from their right-angled intersection with the body, as shown in FIG. 16 showing the top positions of the sleeves 104, 105 of the sweater 101. This causes a restraint on free motion of the human body when wearing and provides uncomfortableness to wear. For convenience of explanation, FIG. 16 shows the uppermost positions of sleeves 104, 105 when rotated from the body 106, centered on the machi 103a, 103b, and spread out up to their top positions, without taking any account of their joining relation to the body 106.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a knitted fabric joining method wherein one tubular fabric to be joined to form the machi can be allowed to rotate up to a larger angle than its right-angled intersection with the other tubular fabric in the direction in which the distance between the both knitted fabrics increases, and a knitted fabric comprising tubular fabrics which are joined together in such a manner that one tubular fabric can rotate up to a larger angle than its right-angled intersection with the other tubular fabric in the direction in which the distance between the both knitted fabrics increases. It is another object of the present invention to disclose knitwear of a high degree of freedom of motion of the human body
To accomplish the objects mentioned above, the present invention provides a knitted fabric joining method for knitting at least two tubular fabrics, each comprising front and back knitted fabric parts opposite to each other in front and back, and joining together the at least two tubular fabrics in an overlapping relation by using a flat knitting machine comprising at least a pair of first and second needle beds, which are extended laterally and confront each other in front and back; each of which has a large number of needles; and at least either of which can be racked laterally to transfer loops between the front and back needle beds, the method comprising a knitted fabric joining step that loops of a final course in a joining region of a tubular fabric to be joined, which comprise a proper number of wale and are located at a side end portion thereof, and loops of a final course in a joining region of another tubular fabric are laid over each other in such a relation that the loops located at near side from a boundary between the front knitted fabric part and the back knitted fabric part are combined with each other and the loops located at far side therefrom are combined with each other, so as to be bound off, whereby a machi is formed at a joining point of the two tubular fabrics, and an integrated tubular fabric is knitted continuously from that joined tubular fabric.
The knitted fabric joining method of the present invention may comprise the steps:
a) that in the process of knitting first and second knitted fabrics in a half-gauge knitting and joining together those knitted fabrics, one of first and second needle beds is racked in a first direction with respect to the other needle bed and then a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the second knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed and a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the side end on the second knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the first knitted fabric at the side end thereof retained on the first needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the first knitted fabric is made to circle in the first direction so that the loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric can all be retained on the second needle bed,
b) that the one needle bed is racked in the first direction and then a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the first knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the side end on the first knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of the loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the second knitted fabric is made to circle in the first direction so that the loops in the joining region of the second knitted fabric can all be retained on the first needle bed,
c) that the loops of the first knitted fabric are all retained on the first needle bed; the loops of the second knitted fabric are all retained on the second needle bed; after the one needle bed is racked in the first direction so that a loop in the joining region of the first knitted fabric and a loop in the joining region of the second knitted fabric can correspond in position to each other in front and back, the loops in the joining regions of the first and second knitted fabrics are laid over each other so as to be bound off, and
d) that the one needle bed is racked in the second direction and then a loop of the tubular fabric into which the first knitted fabric and the second knitted fabric are joined and which is retained on the second needle bed is transferred to outside of a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed and a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the side end on the first needle bed is transferred to outside of a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof on the second needle bed, whereby the tubular fabric is made to circle in the second direction opposite to the first direction.
The knitted fabric joining method of the present invention may comprise the steps:
a) that the front knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric is transferred to the second needle bed and the back knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric is transferred to the first needle bed,
b) that while either of the front needle bed and the back needle bed is racked in a lateral direction, loops in the joining region of the front knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric are sequentially laid over loops of the front knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof, in parallel with loops in the joining region of the front knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric being bound off in the direction of being away from the first knitted fabric, and
c) that while either of the front needle bed and the back needle bed is racked in the lateral direction, loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric are sequentially laid over loops of the back knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof, in parallel with loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric being bound off in the direction of being away from the second knitted fabric, whereby the first knitted fabric and the second knitted fabric are joined together.
4. The knitted fabric joining method according to claim 1, which comprises the steps:
a) that the first knitted fabric, the second knitted fabric and a third knitted fabric are knitted in such a relation that the first knitted fabric can be positioned between the second and third knitted fabrics, and the front knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric is transferred to the first needle bed and the back knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric is transferred to the second needle bed,
b) that while either of the front needle bed and the back needle bed is racked in a first direction, the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the front knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric on the second knitted fabric side are bound off in the direction of being away from the second knitted fabric and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the front knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric and loops of the front knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are laid over each other are performed in parallel, and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric on the third knitted fabric side are bound off in the direction of being away from the third knitted fabric and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric and loops of the back knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are laid over each other are performed in parallel,
c) that the back knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric is transferred to the second needle bed and the front knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric is transferred to the first needle bed, and
d) that while the either needle bed is racked in a second direction, the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric on the second knitted fabric side are bound off in the direction of being away from the second knitted fabric and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric and loops of the back knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are laid over each other are performed in parallel, and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the front knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric on the third knitted fabric side are bound off in the direction of being away from the third knitted fabric and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric and loops of the front knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are laid over each other performed in parallel at both ends of the first knitted fabric.
The knitted fabric joining method of the present invention may comprise the steps:
a) that one of first and second needle beds is racked in a first direction with respect to the other needle bed and then a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the second knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed and a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the side end on the second knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of the loop located at the side end of the first knitted fabric retained on the first needle bed, this knitting being repeated, so that the first knitted fabric is made to circle in the first direction so that the loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric can all be retained on the second needle bed,
b) that the one needle bed is racked in the second direction and then a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the first knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the side end on the first knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of the loop located at the side end of the second knitted fabric retained on the first needle bed, this knitting being repeated, so that the second knitted fabric is made to circle in the second direction so that the loops in the joining region of the second knitted fabric can all be retained on the second needle bed,
c) that while either of front and back needle beds is racked in the first direction, the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric are bound off in the direction of being away from the second knitted fabric, and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the second knitted fabric and loops of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed are laid over each other are performed to join together the joining region of the second knitted fabric and the joining region of the first knitted fabric, and
d) that while the either needle bed is racked in the second direction, a loop of the first knitted fabric retained on the first needle bed is transferred to outside of a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed, and a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed is transferred to outside of the loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the tubular fabric is made to circle in the first direction.
The knitted fabric joining method of the present invention may comprise the steps:
a) that the first knitted fabric, the second knitted fabric and a third knitted fabric are knitted in such a relation that the first knitted fabric can be positioned between the second and third knitted fabrics; and after one needle bed is racked in a first direction with respect to the other needle bed, a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the second knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed and a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the third knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side thereof on the third knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the first knitted fabric is made to circle in the first direction so that the loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric on the second knitted fabric side can be retained on the first needle bed and the loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric on the third knitted fabric side can be retained on the second needle bed,
b) that after the needle bed is racked in a second direction, the knitting (i) wherein a loop in a joining region of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the first knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the first knitted fabric, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the second knitted fabric is made to circle in the second direction so that the loops in the joining region of the second knitted fabric can be retained on the first needle bed; and the knitting (ii) wherein a loop in a joining region of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof on the first knitted fabric side, which loop is retained on the first needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed and a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof opposite to the first knitted fabric, which loop is retained on the second needle bed, is transferred to outside of a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the third knitted fabric is made to circle in the second direction so that the loops in the joining region of the third knitted fabric can be retained on the second needle bed are performed in parallel,
c) that while either of the front needle bed and the back needle bed is racked in the first direction, the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric on the second knitted fabric side are bound off in the direction of being away from the second knitted fabric and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the second knitted fabric and loops of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are laid over each other are performed in parallel, and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the first knitted fabric on the third knitted fabric side are bound off in the direction of being away from the third knitted fabric and the knitting wherein loops in the joining region of the third knitted fabric and loops of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are laid over each other are performed in parallel, and
d) that while the either needle bed is racked in the second direction, the knitting wherein a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed, the tubular fabric being formed by joining together the first, second and third knitted fabrics, is transferred to outside of a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second bed, and a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof retained on the second needle bed is transferred to outside of a loop of the tubular fabric at a side end thereof retained on the first needle bed, this knitting being repeated, whereby the tubular fabric is made to circle in the second direction.
In the knitted fabric joining method of the present invention, the joining of the joining regions of the front knitted fabric part and the joining of the joining regions of the back knitted fabric part may be performed independently and a circle knitting wherein a loop of the knitted fabric having a larger number of loops retained on either of the needle beds is transferred to outside of a loop of the knitted fabric retained on the opposite needle bed may be performed in parallel with the joining knitting.
In the knitted fabric joining method of the present invention, the joining between the first knitted fabric and the second knitted fabric and the joining between the first knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric and/or the joining of the front knitted fabric parts and the joining of the back knitted fabrics may be performed independently and a circle knitting wherein a loop of the knitted fabric having a larger number of loops retained on either of the needle beds is transferred to outside of a loop of the knitted fabric retained on the opposite needle bed may be performed in parallel with the joining knitting.
In the knitted fabric joining method of the present invention, the number of loops in the joining region of the front knitted fabric part and the number of loops in the joining region of the back knitted fabric may be made different from each other.
Also, the present invention provides a knitted fabric formed by joining together at least two tubular fabrics, each comprising front and back knitted fabric parts knitted opposite to each other in front and back, by using a flat knitting machine comprising at least a pair of first and second needle beds, which are extended laterally and confront each other in front and back; each of which has a large number of needles; and at least either of which can be racked laterally to transfer loops between the front and back needle beds, wherein loops of a final course in a joining region of a tubular fabric to be joined, which comprise a proper number of wale and are located at a side end portion thereof, and loops of a final course in a joining region of another tubular fabric are laid over each other in such a relation that the loops located at near side from a boundary between the front knitted fabric part and the back knitted fabric part are combined with each other and the loops located at far side therefrom are combined with each other, and are bound off, whereby a machi is formed in the knitted fabric and an integrated tubular fabric knitted continuously from that joined tubular fabric.
In the knitted fabric of the present invention, the at least two tubular fabrics may be in the form of a right leg part and a left leg part of a legwear.
In the knitted fabric of the present invention, the at least two tubular fabrics may be in the form of a body and right and left sleeves of a sweater.
Now, operation of the present invention will be described.
According to the present invention, in the process for knitting at least two tubular fabrics and joining together them, the loops of the final course in the joining region of the tubular fabric to be joined, which comprise a proper number of wale and are located at a side end portion thereof, and the loops of the final course in the joining region of another tubular fabric are laid over each other in such a relation that the loops located at near side from the boundary between the front knitted fabric part and the back knitted fabric part are combined with each other and the loops located at far side therefrom are combined with each other, so as to be bound off, whereby the at least two tubular fabrics are joined together.
According to one method for joining together the tubular fabrics, the tubular fabrics knitted in the half-gauge knitting are made to circle in the same direction in the circle knitting as mentioned later, whereby the loops in the joining regions of both front and back knitted fabric parts of one tubular fabric are retained on the front needle bed and the loops of another tubular fabric are retained on the back needle bed, so that the loops of the joining regions of the both knitted fabrics are bound off at the same time. In this joining method, the joining of the joining regions of the front knitted fabric part and the joining region of the back knitted fabric part are performed sequentially.
In another method for joining together the tubular fabrics, the knitting wherein one knitted fabric to be joined is bound off from one side end thereof toward the other end thereof and the knitting wherein the loops in the joining regions of another tubular fabric are laid over each other from a side end thereof in such a relation that the front knitted fabric parts are combined with each other and the back knitted fabric parts are combined with each other are performed concurrently. In this joining method, the knitting wherein the loops in the joining regions are laid over each other and the knitting for the bind-off process are performed concurrently, while the joining of the joining regions of the front knitted part and the joining of the joining regions of the back knitted part are performed independently.
In still another joining method, the tubular fabrics to be joined together are made to circle in the opposite direction in the circle knitting so that the loops in the joining regions of both tubular fabrics are retained on the same needle bed and, thereafter, one knitted fabric to be joined is bound off from one side end portion thereof toward the other end and the loops in the joining region of another tubular fabric are laid over each other and joined to each other from a loop at the side end in such a relation that the front knitted fabric parts are combined with each other and the back knitted fabric parts are combined with each other. In this knitting method, the knitting wherein the loops in the joining regions are laid over each other and the knitting for the bind-off process are performed in parallel, while the joining of the joining regions of the front knitted parts and the joining of the joining regions of the back knitted parts are performed in sequence.
In the case where difference in the number of loops retained on the needle beds is produced, for example, by the joining of the front knitted fabric part and the body part and the joining of the back knitted fabric part and the body part being performed in a sequential order or by three or more tubular fabrics being joined together in such a manner that the joining of each pair of opposing tubular fabrics are performed independently, a loop of the knitted fabric having a larger number of loops retained on either of the needle beds is transferred to outside of a loop of the knitted fabric at a side end thereof retained on the opposite needle bed in the circle knitting, to prevent widening of difference in the number of loops retained on the both needle beds, for the knitting for joining together the knitted fabrics.